


In My Heart

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Singing, Songfic, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Even the King and Queen of Hell must overcome the challenges that come with parenting; such as restless nights.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lucifer and Baby Charlie
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	In My Heart

Lucifer, ruler of Hell and head over -lord of the underworld woke with a jolt.

Screams and cries where not an uncommon sound to hear in the depths of Hell. While a little less common within Magne Castle, it still happened when the mood struck either the king or queen, or sometimes even both.

But the cries that plagued the home of Hell’s royalty where entirely different; they were the cries of a child, more specifically the three month old daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, the Princess of Hell; Charlotte Magne. Lilith woke with a frustrated groan, flopping onto her back

“that’s the fourth time tonight” she complained in frustration.

But as she shifted, with the intention of getting to her feet, Lucifer placed a clawed hand to her hip

“Allow me my love, you’re already exhausted” he offered.

Lilith gave him a mildly surprised look with tired eyes

“But Lucif-” she started, but after attending to Charlotte three times already that night was too tired at this point to protest further.

Lilith closed her eyes, quickly falling back to sleep as Lucifer stood, pulled on his white and red robe over white, apple patterned boxers and left the bedroom to see to their baby daughter.</p>

The Nursery, two doors down from the King and Queens chambers, was decorated with dark purple paint covering the walls, black plush carpet and the dark blue ceiling was patterned with light grey intricate, gothic looking swirls.

The furniture occupying the room was all painted blood red and included a wardrobe, chest of drawers, a changing table and finally a large crib stood in the centre of the room.

Lucifer came to stand beside the crib, painted black with a headboard constructed into the form of a bat with spread wings and eyes of real rubies appeared to be keeping watch of the screaming princess of Hell.

;After just a moment of watching his daughter waving her balled up fists as she cried Lucifer reached a hand down to her

"Oh now Charlie I think that’s enough screaming for tonight, you are not a banshee!” he told his daughter.

Tucking a claw under her chin, Lucifer waited as Charlie’s screaming did quieten and she looked up at her father, teary eyed and more red faced than normal she still fussed and whined.</p>

Lucifer gave a defeated sigh and lifted his little hell-spawn into his arms, cradling her upright to his chest, hand carding through the feathery golden curls on her head as he started to sing to the three month old, hoping it would sooth her enough to go back to sleep

**_Stop your crying, It will be alright_ **

**_Just take my hand; Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here. </p>_ **

_**;Don't you cry** ”_

Lucifer brought Charlie away from his chest, supporting her with both hands.

He always felt a rush of love flood through his chest when he gazed upon those chubby, rosy cheeks that already so resembled his own – in fact her facial features where entirely his;

Her golden hair, of which there was just a light dusting on the crown of her head, was a mixture of his and Lilith's

Lucifer took Charlie into the crook of his left arm, touching his index and middle fingers to the baby’s soft palm, which immediately opened and grabbed him, clutching his finger tightly in her small fist.

Lucifer chuckled lightly before continuing his song for his child

**_For one so small, You seem so strong_ **

**_;My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm._ **

**_This bond between us Can't be broken_ **

_**I will be here Don't you cry.'** _

_**Cause you'll be in my heart believe me, you'll be in my heart** _”_ _

Charlie had finally stopped fussing, content enough to watch her fathers face which was split into a sharp-toothed grin which may have been menacing where it not for the soft, loving look the ruler of Hell was giving his tiny Princess. 

Lucifer looked across to the window, framed by heavy black drapes, exposing the bright pentagram moon and the blood red night sky.</p>

The King knew well enough the horror of their homelands, he knew, despite his best efforts he knew that little Charlotte would eventually have to grow up and face the reality by which their kingdom lived; the lawlessness, the ugliness…the extermination.

But until then, but Lucifer vowed that until he could shield her no longer, he would protect his and Lilith’s heir. He would raise her to be strong; he would raise her to be the perfect future Queen and when she was ready he would expose her to the darker, grimier parts of Hell.

Charlie would remain his precious little Princess. When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you But you've got to hold on

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart believe me, you'll be in my heart”** _

Lucifer continued rocking his daughter, looking down to find Charlie had curled tightly into a ball against his chest, against his heart.

Lifting her closer Lucifer placed a kiss to her cheek, Charlie didn’t even stir, even as she was placed back in her crib and covered with a soft dark purple blanket.

Lucifer took one of the matching demonic goat plushies from the foot of her bed and placed it beside her, smiling when Charlie shifted with a soft whine and reached out with a hand and buried her fingers into the plush toys soft fur.

Lucifer crept from the room, pulling the door ajar so that a crack of light spread across the room, illuminating the demon Princess in almost angelic light as her father left the room.


End file.
